gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You'll Find Someone
Dipper x Pacifica After the events of ‘Escape from Reality’ The gang, now including Mabel and Waddles, traveled to the Mystery Shack and found a small group of survivors, being led by their Grunkle Stan. After a sweet reunion, plans were being made to fight off against Bill. A few hours before the attack, Dipper walked outside and looked up at the Bill’s Pyramid. He imagined what sort of crazy things Bill will throw at them. Bubbles of Pure Madness, Flying Zombies, Exploding Nuclear Ants. Then he thought of what mental attacks Bill can create. He wasn’t thinking of any physical pain, only emotional. Bill is all-knowing and tricked him to become his puppet because of it. Dipper lay on a tree and thought back about Mabel’s Bubble. Where he sat at a lake and Wendy was there to comfort him. She even realized that if Dipper had Mabel changed his age, they could be together. “Of course it wasn’t true.” Luckily Dipper realized that it was not the real Wendy and watched the fake turned into many insects. Until now, he didn’t realize how awful that was. Bill tricked his sister and friends with figments, and his figment was being with Wendy. “I’m not over her at all.” Dipper sighed as he remembers how his heart raced when Wendy spoke to him, and how he felt like completely forgetting about reality and the danger of Bill Cipher. As he lean on the tree, he’d noticed Mabel coming towards him. “Hey bro-bro. You ready for the battle?” Dipper smiled. “Yes, I was just thinking about what Bill might do to us when he attacks.” Mabel sat next to him. “Probably more Mabeland Bubbles.” “I was just thinking about that.” Dipper held his hands together. “I can’t believe I almost gave into your world.” “You did?” Mabel eyes widened a bit, feeling guilty. “I can guess what it was.” Dipper recalled what Mabel was going to offer. “Mabel, you wanted to make me older?” “Uh huh.” Mabel softly frowned, feeling awful. “I’d figured you would be happy if you and Wendy were the same age. I was sick before about you not being over her, but the age thing ….” “I know.” Dipper smiled. “Funny thing, it wasn’t really your fault. A fake Wendy told me to have you change my age.” “A fake Wendy?” Mabel looked at her brother with shock. “What did she say to you?” Dipper took a deep breath. “Just like what Bill Cipher will have her tell me, that I can be her dream guy if we’re the same age.” “Dipper….” Knowing the pain he must be feeling, Mabel wrapped her arms around him. “There, I’m sorry for all that.” “Please Mabel, it really wasn’t.” Dipper smiled. “Besides, Grunkle Stan taught me to have confidents when talking to girls. Sure he pushed me too far and it ended miserably, but I did learn something. Heck, I wasn’t thinking of Wendy at all during that trip.” “That’s the spirit.” Mabel smiled. “But ….” Mabel’s smiled slowly disappeared when Dipper spoke more. “When I thought that was the real Wendy, I remembered all the reasons I like her. She’s the coolest person on Earth, she’s beautiful, a great friend, we have fun together, and we share a few secrets.” Dipper slouched. “Also when she started dating that jerk Robbie, I felt really jealous ….. Hm.” Dipper shook his head and smiled. “Maybe my feelings for her got pushed farther after that. Trying to win her from that loser. Wendy even said he took a selfie while trying to escape Bill’s minions.” Dipper started laughing along with Mabel. “I don’t even know why she like-liked him in the first place! When I thought he was hypnotizing Wendy with music, I ……” Dipper stopped laughed and thought back to that moment when he too hurt Wendy. “I should have known she needed time.” Mabel patted him on the shoulder. “Just think of that as a lesson about girls. She even apologized the next day.” Dipper smiled. “Mabel, can I ask you something?” “Hm.” The Girl playfully looked at him with curiosity. Dipper stood up and took a few steps away. “Do you think I’m date worthy?” Dipper shrugged his shoulders. “I mean I’d gotten girls emails addresses before and Candy started liking me for a short time. But can I really keep a relationship, especially since I chase monsters and play ‘Dungeons Dungeons & more Dungeons’?” Mabel tapped her lips. “Well I don’t think geek girls exists since geek boys complain about being lonely, or they’re just both too picky and try to find a hot one. But I’m sure girls will go crazy over you after we beat Bill. Besides, you’ve gotten more exercise during this summer than your entire life!” Mabel poked his noodle arms. “I think I just felt a muscle.” “That’s a mosquito bite.” “That is beside the point.” Mabel pointed up into the air. “You’re brave and have a less dorky personality now! When we save the world and go back home, all the girls will be tearing you limb from limb.” “Easy there.” Dipper said. “I’m only interested in having one girl like me who I also like, not some crazy fanbase that will treat me like some dress up doll.” “And that’s step number one.” Mabel spoke happily. “You want to like one girl and not chase around the others, smart, good person, and can fight! Believe me, just keep on making yourself into someone worth loving and you’ll find a girl in no time. With me as your matchmaker!” Dipper laughed, feeling much better than before. “Thanks Mabel…..” Dipper then remembered about how Gideon let them go as he goes off to fight Bill’s minions. “Mabel, there’s something I should tell you about Gideon.” Dipper and Mabel walked back to the Shack as Dipper told Mabel about Gideon’s change of heart; but unbeknownst to the two, there was someone hiding, watching the twins the entire time. “Dipper….” Behind the trees, Wendy poked her head and saw Mabel’s surprised reaction to what Dipper was telling her. She gave one long glance at Dipper and then slouched down. Wendy went outside to practice her axe throwing a while ago, until she’d noticed Dipper looking bothered as he sat on the tree. She wanted to go talk to him, but heard him speak ‘I’m not over her at all.” Wendy’s heart sank, knowing too well what that meant. Remembering their moment at the Bunker, she knew she let him down easily. But till this day, she’d still wonders how hurt he must have felt. His first crush, who thinks of him as her best friend, turned him down because of their age difference. But that wasn’t enough, she sat there listening to Dipper tell Mabel about the fake her giving Dipper a false sense of a romantic relation with her. She knows what it was like to have someone play with their heart, she’s been through so many break ups and been cheated on more than she can keep track. If they weren’t protected by law, her father would have broken them all in half. At least Robbie wasn’t that much of a jerk to deliberately hurt her like the others. She held her arms around her body and thought about her relationship with Dipper. She told Dipper the truth; she didn’t feel any romantic connection to the boy because of their age. But when Dipper told Mabel about what the fake Wendy said, she realized that the fake was right. Besides the age different, Dipper is pretty much her dream guy. Nice, friendly, fun, and so much more interesting than most guys. He’d even risked his own dignity to save everyone from those two old ghosts. “Yeah, it does stink.” But Wendy still sees him as a friend. Even if she can overlook that dungeon game, which was probably the most nerdy thing on the planet, Dipper is still a kid. Sure once they’re both over 18 it wouldn’t matter, but she would never tell him to just skip on other opportunities to find love or go to the prom. She would also do everything in her power to prevent Dipper from changing his age with some magic stone or something. Who knows if it would work even out in the end. But no matter what; they are still best friends till the end. And no one will put her friends in any emotional torment Dipper felt through lies and deceit. No one. “I’ll kill Bill.” Suddenly a quick yelp was heard in the shrubs. Thinking quickly, she dove in and caught an intruder in her arms. “You just made a huge mistake coming here, Bill’s minion!” The creature squirmed in Wendy’s grasp. “It’s me you stupid teenager! Pacifica Northwest!” Wendy realized she was holding the richest girl in Gravity Falls and dropped her. “Sorry there, thought you were ….” Wendy glanced at to where the twins were sitting. “You heard their conversation, did you?” Wendy learned that Pacifica was changing for the better, but still felt she could still insult them, especially with the information she’d heard. “I know you were listening to them.” The lumberjack girl glared into rich and spoiled girl’s eyes. “You’re keeping their conversation a secret, got it.” Wendy became surprised when Pacifica glared back at her, ready to fight. “What for, so you can have Dipper all to yourself!?” Wendy’s eyes bulged out in shock as Pacifica became stiff as a board. She dropped the girl to the ground and Pacifica scrambled around. “Here, money to shut up!” Pacifica threw some light weighted flat objects at Wendy. “Those are leaves.” “Then here’s a rock!” Pacifica dropped a rock that was covered in moss. “That moss might be a new species, find out!” Wendy stared at her for a few moments and then started laughing. “You have a crush on Dipper!” Pacifica’s heart raced as she figured out what to do. “I’ll sue you!” “O.K. just let me get out lawyers.” Wendy shook a tree and two flying turtle creatures fell to the ground. “You can pick one first.” Pacifica’s mouth trembled. “Please let me have him.” Wendy kneeled down to face Pacifica. “Relax. I won’t judge, or steal him.” Pacifica looked at her with concern. “But he said all those things about you. I have nothing done anything to impress him unlike you. Besides breaking a curse, the only active things I’ve ever done are boring tennis, boring laps, boring fencing, boring archery, boring ancient illegal martial arts.” “Don’t go on about all those ‘boring’ thinks.” Wendy smiled, feeling impressed about the curse breaking. “Look. Dipper is the most fun person I know, but we’re not in the same age group. But you are.” Wendy playfully punched Pacifica’s arm. “He deserves a great girl and I don’t know what happened with you at that fancy party, but if you’re trying to make yourself a good person, I think Dipper will like you.” Pacifica fiddled her hands together nervously. “I’ll …. I’ll wait next week at school.” Wendy stood up and shook her head. “Nope, they’re just here for the summer. After their thirteenth birthday this Saturday, they’re going back home.” “What?! When was I going to get invited? Would I have enough time to find Dipper the perfect gift and make up for all the rotten stuff I’d said to Mabel? Is Dipper allergic to anything? Does he like pets? Is he-” Wendy covered her mouth. “You’re defiantly heads over heels for him.” Wendy smile turned to a frown. “But you forgot this one detail.” She rested her head on her hand. “What was it again? I think it has something to do with the end of the world!” Wendy pointed up to the cross gap in the sky. “Oh …. Thaaaat.” Pacifica felt uneased. Wendy took a deep breath. “Look, this is going to sound dark, but you may not have a second chance to tell him.” Pacifica’s heart raced, thinking about the possibilities the future will hold. “And I’ll tell you this. It’s good to not tell someone your feelings right off the bat, but there will be times when you just have to throw the entire deck in.” Wendy showed Pacifica Dipper and Mabel sitting on the outdoor couch. “He needs all the moral support he can get. Why not help him get over me?” Pacifica glanced at Wendy. “O.K. …. I will!” Pacifica took a deep breath and marched towards to Dipper. “And ……” “Wendy.” “Wendy …… thanks.” Pacifica smiled. “You’re welcome.” Wendy watched as Pacifica talked to the Pines Twins and Mabel walked away to eavesdrop from the corner of the shack. Wendy smiled as Pacifica nervously spoke to the confused Dipper. “They are cute for each other.” Wendy decided to let them be and happily practice her axe throwing. “Hm ….. I’ll probably find my dream guy in Portland one day.” The End. Category:Fan-Fiction